Countdown To Truth
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Sequel to Countdown To Recovery. Nightblade's past is found out. Enjoy.


When Prowl awoke in the med-bay, besides Nightblade, he was alone.

"Hey Prowlers. Ya finally awake. That's a fraggin achievement that is."

"Don't call me Prowlers."

"Whatever you say Prowlie."

Prowl sighed. This femme just kept on coming up with annoying nicknames. She was worse than Jazz. It was illogical. Nicknames were supposed to shorten names, they just lengthened them. It made no sense.

"Blade, quit with the nicknames."

"But ya just used one on me. That ain't fair."

"So you two are getting along then."

They looked towards the doorway. An amused Ratchet was standing there. He was suddenly shoved out of the way by the twins. The leapt on Prowl.

"PROWL! YOU'RE OKAY!"

The tactician grunted as he was crushed by the pranksters. Since when did they care this much? Prowl gave one of his rare laughs."Okay. What prank are you trying to get out of this time? Hm?"

The twins laughed and crushed him in another bear hug.

"No prank. We're just glad you're okay."

Optimus and Jazz walked in laughing.

"This is sooooo going all over Teletraan." Jazz laughed. Prowl growled but it just made Jazz laugh even harder.

"So, who are ya'll anyway?" Nightblade asked.

Optimus froze. "Y-you don't remember _anything _from your past life?" He asked.

"Uh, no. I think i got a whack to the head, however i died. All i know is that i'm an Autobot."

Optimus' shoulders slumped and he walked out of the room.

"What's with him?"

"Uh, Nightblade, I'm Ratchet by the way, CMO, Optimus, the mech who just walked out, is kind of ... your father."

Nightblade's visor brightened.

"OH! He's upset because i don't remember."

"Yeah." A tear slipper from under the femme's visor and Prowl reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Why can't i remember? I wish i could."

Ratchet softened at seeing the femme cry. He always had a soft spot for them.

"We'll do whatever we can to help. Maybe you should go and see Optimus. He should be able to tell you something."

Nightblade and Prowl walked to the Prime's office, arguing about the nicknames as they walked. When they arrived they quietened, both nervous. Prowl knocked in the end. They heard a tired 'come in'. They took a deep intake and entered. Optimus was sat at his desk, filling in reports. He looked up as they came in. He glanced at Nightblade and quickly looked back to Prowl.

"Blade has some questions, sir."

Optimus looked nervous before slumping in defeat.

"What do you want to know ?"

"Are ya really my father, how did i die and who is my other parent?"

Optimus flinched at the death question. His optics spaced out as if remembering the event.

"Yes i am your father, Megatron killed you and ... Megatron _is _your other parent."

Nightblade gave a shocked laugh.

So ya telling me my other parent killed me?"

"... Yes."

She slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Optimus walked over, concern on his face. He kneeled next to the femme and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to the commander like a lifeline, her face pressed into his chest. Prowl sat on her other side and put an arm around her. After Nightblade stopped crying, she let out a dry laugh.

"Well, i guess that explains the optics."

Prowl looked confused, he turned to Optimus.

"Don't look at me. I never saw them. She was born with the visor strangely enough. She'd never take it off. She was always such a stubborn sparkling."

Nightblade took off her visor. Her optics were a brilliant, glittering violet. They sparkled with emotion. There was a glimmer of mischief in them too. The two mechs stared in awe at her optics. Nightblade laughed.

"Ya know. They change colour with my emotions too. Most you can guess."

As they sat there, talking of the past, a new family was formed. Nightblade started to know more about her life, Optimus held his daughter in his arms again and Prowl had finally found a place filled with love.

But they weren't safe yet.

Plans were being made.

And the darkness was approaching.

Next up ... Countdown To Love.


End file.
